The Nine Possible Futures of Draco L Malfoy
by ExAmoreDolorem
Summary: Draco gets to see 9 possible versions of the future, and the best part is he gets to choose what future he wants. In each future he has a different partner and a different life. Some versions will shock him, but some will be strangely appealing... Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is indeed more than just a dream. If you have read my story "The Best Times of Our Lives" you'll have an idea about who these three "ladies" are. They will show him possible versions of the future and in each version he will be paired with a different person. In the end he'll have to choose one possible future. Which one will it be? **

**Chione (pronounced Hiony) means snow. **

* * *

The last day of his 4th Year had been a long one and Draco Malfoy had no difficulty falling asleep. Tomorrow he would see his mother again, and possibly his father as well. The man was always absent so it wouldn't be a surprise if he spent half his summer away on business. His mother on the other hand was always there, spoiling him and giving him all her love and affection.

Draco was a heavy sleeper and had dreams every night, long and complicated dreams. However, nothing could have prepared him for the "dream" he would have this night.

He was dreaming about being a dragon trying to kill a white bumblebee -and failing- when his surroundings suddenly changed. He was at a meadow and he could see many apple trees. The sun shining brightly but it wasn't bothering him. He was back in his human form, dressed in black. He quickly realised he was wearing Death Eater robes! He started to panic when a pretty little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes took his hand. "It's okay Drakie", the little girl said with a smile. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turn around to see who it was. His mother was standing there, also smiling. "Don't worry darling, I'm here and I'm proud of you.", she assured him. He closed his eyes only for a moment and when he opened them he was face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were the lightest shade of grey and her hair was pure white like snow. She was the very definition of beauty. The angelic-looking woman spoke with a melodic voice, "My beautiful boy... My baby's baby...", she smiled too and cupped his face, "It's me, your grandmother. I'm Chione.". "A-Are you a Veela?", he asked. She laughed "No my boy, I'm a fairy. It's not the same. I'll explain at another time. We have lots of places to visit now."

"Where are we going? I don't want to leave.", he protested. "This isn't just a dream, my baby dragon. We're here to help you. We're here to offer you a chance to choose your destiny.", his mother explained.

"What?", he exclaimed.

"You'll see.", she said and disappeared along with Chione. He looked down to see if the little girl was still there and she was. She held his hand tighter and started dragging him somewhere, saying "Come Drakie, we need to goooo!". He followed the girl to what appeared to be nowhere until they disappeared too.

* * *

**A/N: What will the first future be like? And who will Draco be with? I have already decided the people that will be paired with Draco on each future but I'd like you to review and tell me who you want the first person to be. Obviously the order is random. Hope you liked this! Please leave a review!**


	2. No Bloody Way

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Everything present-Draco and the three women say are in normal letters, the rest is in italics. **

* * *

He was in a white...place with his mother, Chione and the little girl. "What is this place?", he asked. "Just a waiting room honey.", the fairy answered. "What are we waiting for?"

"We are going to show you nine possible versions of the future and you get to choose which future you want to live.", his mother said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Are you ready to see future #1?"

"I guess..."

_The setting changed again and he was in the living room of a house that wasn't his Manor. The decoration of the room appealed to him, it was nothing extravagant but tasteful nonetheless. The walls were white but full of paintings and the floor was made of wood. There was a large green carpet, a coffee table and two brown leather sofas. He also noticed children's toys scattered around the room. A blonde little girl ran in the room and jumped on one of the sofas, followed by another little girl with red hair._

"They can't see us", his mother informed him.

_"Lily! Narcissa! You're ten minutes past your bedtime! If you don't go to bed now, I'm not reading you a story.", a woman's voice said._

"Lily? Narcissa?", Draco asked. "Yes, you named one of your daughters after me and one after your deceased mother-in-law.", she explained.

_A plump redhead with a pretty face walked in the room. "I know you want to stay up till daddy Draco comes home but he told me he'd be really late today. He has a day off tomorrow and you will spend the whole day with him. But if you sleep late tonight, you will wake up late tomorrow and you'll spend less time with him.". The two girls frowned but agreed to go to bed and the woman hugged them and took their hand, leading them upstairs._

"I know that woman. She's in my year, a Hufflepuff I think. She's Amelia Bones' niece. I never thought I'd marry her, although she is pretty."

"She isn't your wife, she's your babysitter. Your spouse is away all the time on business and you work as the Head of the Auror Department so you're unable to watch the children."

_A few minutes later she came back downstairs and went to set the table and serve dinner. Soon after she was finished the door bell rang and the redhead went to open the door. A tall, lean man with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes entered the house, following the woman inside. "Didn't you say you were going to work late? I just put the girls to bed.", she told him. "Yeah, turns out there wasn't as much paperwork to do as I had thought there was. I'll see the girls in the morning, if they find out I'm here now they'll go crazy and I'll doubt they'll fall asleep again.", he said and proceeded to take of his coat._

"My-my arm! What happened to it?", Draco asked after seeing his future self's arm was severed. "You were forced to become a Death Eater in your 6th Year. You had already switched sides and the only way to escape from Voldemort's control was to get rid of the Dark Mark. When nothing else worked, you had to do this.", Chione explained.

_They moved to the dinner table and started eating. "Hay, have you heard anything from Harry?", she asked. "No. I know he's supposed to be undercover but he could give me a call or something. His children miss him, I miss him. Sometimes I wonder if he's fallen out of love with me...", he complained._

"WHAT? I'M WITH POTTER? No bloody way! I don't want this future! Take me to the next one!", Draco shouted.

"Okay, okay, no need to fret.", said Chione and transported them to the second future.

* * *

**A/N: I plan on writing other stories where the exact same thing happens to different characters. This alternative future will be featured in another story and more details will be given.**

**I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed, Favorited my story or put it on Alarm. It means a lot and I hope more readers do the same. Please guys, REVIEW!**

**Also, because I got feedback I decided to write this chapter asap and make it clear that this isn't the future Draco is going to choose. That makes the guessing easier!**


	3. Technically, she's a Malfoy now

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: "Draco" is for present Draco and "Future Draco" is for his older self.**

**I always thought Ginny should have small/average breasts. I just think they'd look good on her. But after 3 babies and a 4th one on the way, it was only natural that her breasts are large(r).**

**Draco knows who Voldemort is, what Death Eaters and the Dark Mark is and he also knows there is going to be a war. Don't ask me how, I don't know either. Ask Draco, lol!**

**P.S.: If you find any grammatical errors please tell me. I want my stories to be as well-written as possible but I don't have a beta.**

* * *

_They new setting was more familiar to Draco; they were in one of the bedrooms of his Manor. Two people were asleep on the king size bed, a man whom he recognised as his future self and an unidentfied redhead. It was probably Susan. His older self soon got up and kissed his wife's forehead, the only part of her visible -she was almost entirely hidden by the covers. Draco's older self was shirtless and Draco noticed he had much more muscle on him in that future. He had a large scar across his back but other than that he wasn't much different. Another thing Draco noticed was that his future self had an arm, a Dark Mark-free arm._

_Future Draco tried to wake up his wife but she refused to get up . He summoned a house elf Draco didn't recognised and asked the elf if "the kids" were_ _awake_.

"How many kids do I have with this mystery woman?" Draco asked. "You'll see...", his mother replied.

_A few minutes later two children fresh from sleep appeared in the room along with the house elf. Future Draco asked them to go wake up their mummy. The children jumped on their bed and attacked their mother with hugs and kisses. Finally, the woman got up. It was Ginny Weasley! An older, much prettier, Ginny Weasley! She had bigger boobs too!_

"I married a WEASEL?"

"Technically she's a Malfoy now. "

_Future Draco sat on the bed and kissed his wife. He then pushed the covers aside and put a hand on her swollen belly, stroking it. He proceeded to kiss his wife's baby bump and talk to the baby inside "We love you, little thing. Me, your mommy and your brother and sisters."_

"ANOTHER ONE? Well she's a Weasley, it isn't that surprising I guess. At least she can afford to have an army of children, now **that** is surprising for a Weasley.", Draco said.

"Would you like to see more of your life with Ginevra?", Chione asked.

"Not really I-", before he managed to finished his sentence they were back in the Waiting Room.

"What did you think of this future?"

"It was certainly better than the first one! And Weasel- I mean Ginny, grew up to be prettier than I had expected. My future self seemed rather fond of her. And since I doubt Father would force me to marry her, we must have married out of love. How did we fall in love?", he inquired.

"Your 6th Year at Hogwarts was the year your father wanted you to get the Dark Mark. You didn't want to be a Death Eater, you were prejudiced against Muggles but you didn't want to torture and kill them. You chose to go to Dumbledore and helped you hide. You stayed with the Weasleys at the Burrow for a year and you got closer to her, you also became friends with her older brother Bill who became your Best Man when you married Ginny. Your opinion of Muggles never really changed but you didn't thin Muggleborns were inferior anymore. After the war against Voldemort ended you moved back to the Manor with her. She was underage but her parents gave their consent for the marriage. Ginny soon got pregnant and your only son, Draconis Severus Malfoy was born. The next child was born 1 year later and you named it Narcissa Molly Malfoy. The baby, who was conceived on your 6th Anniversary is a girl, Lyra Ginevra. Sadly, your wife died after giving birth to her. You died 14 years later on a Quidditch accident.", Chione explained.

"What happened to my children?"

"Draconis became Minister of Magic and married Florence Zabini. He had a good life with her and their two children and he died of old age. Narcissa became a supermodel in the Muggle world but returned to the Wizarding world to live with her Muggleborn husband, a photographer named Lenny Brass. They never had children but they were very happy together. Like Draconis and Florence they died of old age as well. Lyra was murdered by her boyfriend, Tom Wilkes, on her 19th birthday. She was pregnant and he didn't believe the baby was his. It was. Her last thought was that if you were still there, no one would have ever hurt her.", his mother said.

"No. I'm not choosing this future. I mean, I can deal with being married to a Weasley, especially one who looks that good but that's not the kind of life I want for my children. They seemed so carefree and my future self was so good to them. My relationship with Father was never like that. To have a father that loves you taken away from you... And I don't know what I would do if my mom died. I'm hoping the next futures are better because I'm not choosing this one."

"Alright, off to future #3!", Chione exclaimed and they disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Two down, 7 to go! Any guesses on who's next? We all know her, though I don't know if we love her...**


	4. Hydra, Helion, Carnivore and Dogface

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: "Draco" is for present Draco and "Future Draco" is for his older self.**

**P.S.: This is dedicated to one of my best friends Anthie, I hope she reviews... lol**

* * *

_He recognised the place as his bedroom, the one his mom had recently renovated. It wasn't much different, except from the carpet and a painting on the wall. His future self was sleeping on top of the covers, dressed in grey pyjamas. He was so skinny his ribs were visible! Another thing that was visible was the Dark Mark whose blackness stood out contrasting with his ivory skin. There were scars on his chest, arms and back as well as a burn mark._

_A loud banging of the door woke future Draco up and he sat up terrified. "DRAAAACOOOO! GET THE BLOODY HELL UP, THE CHILDREN WANT BREAKFAST!", a woman yelled from outside the room._

Draco turned to his mother, "Please tell me that's not my wife screaming at me.". She stayed silent.

_His older self got up reluctantly and went to the kitchen where three evil-looking, identical little girls expected him. "Hello daddy. Goodmorning.", all three of them said at the same time. "Goodmorning Hydrangea, Heliotrope, Carnation. Are you hungry?". "Yes daddy. We want pancakes. And we want them now.", they said with their annoying little voices._

"Annoying voice, black hair, pug face... Oh Merlin, my wife is-"

_Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson entered the room at that precise moment. Gone was the petite, frail-looking girl Draco knew. She had apparently been eaten by this. This, was a short, stocky, ugly thing that was wrapped up in what looked like one of his mother's green silk curtains. And she blinged too. Was that his mother's bracelet she was wearing? That whore, how did she dare touch anything his mother owns? Merlin, even her wrist was fat! He now regretted complaining over her lack of curves. Now, Pansy didn't have curves, she was a curve. Of course the pug face was still the same."What's the matter Drakie-poo? Didn't you hear your children? Are you ignoring them? Huh? Are you neglecting your daughters? Do you HATE them?", the curve screamed at his face. Future Draco tried to say something but the little devils had started crying and screaming as well. "DADDYYYYY! You HATE US! You want us to DIE!", the demons cried._

"NOOOO! Take me away from here! They're going to eat me alive!"

"Relax baby boy, we're leaving. I assume you are not choosing this future?", his mother asked.

"So that I will be a victim of domestic violence by Hydra, Helion, Carnivore and Dogface? HELL NO!"

"Okay hunny, off we go!", she exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Three down, 6 to go! Any guesses on who's next? **


	5. Not That Bad

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: "Draco" is for present Draco and "Future Draco" is for his older self.**

* * *

_He wasn't in his Manor anymore, or inside a house. He was outdoors, close to a strange rectangular lake. There were no plants on the bottom of it and the only creature in it was a woman, a very beautiful woman. The blue underwear she had on left almost nothing to the imagination and Draco didn't recognise the material it was made of. The woman had long light blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. The woman used a ladder that was attatched to the lake to get out and dried herself off with a fluffy pink towel._

"Is this my wife? Please tell me it's my wife.", Draco said.

His mother looked amused, "Yes hunny it's your wife."

_Draco followed the woman inside a large, beautiful house. His favorite colors, white, blue and silver were everywhere and the decoration appealed to him a lot. When they reached the kitchen he saw a familiar yet unfamiliar image. He was there with three little girls who were asking for pancakes only things were much different this time. The little girls were blonde, blue-eyed and adorable, instead of screaming at him like Pansy's brats they were laughing and Draco found himself liking that laugh very much. One of them was sitting on the kitchen table talking to her teddybear and making it move -nothing unusual for a magical child-, another was hugging his leg and the third was sitting on a counter watching Draco's future self cook. When his wife walked in the kitchen the girls saw her but said nothing so she sneaked up on future Draco and kissed his cheek. Future Draco turned around and gave her a deep, sensual kiss and put his hands on her butt while their daughters giggled. "You're the sweetest guy ever, ya know that?", she whispered to him and went to sit with one of their daughters at the table. Soon breakfast was served and they all ate together. The atmosphere was very pleasant and it was clear that in this future he had a very loving relationship with his family._

_His wife cleaned the table and told their children to go and play while "mummy and daddy kissed in their room". She took future Draco's hand and practically dragged him to their bedroom. She pushed him on the bed, climbed on top of him and started kissing him. When she removed future Draco's t-shirt, Draco gasped. There were so many scars on his chest and shoulders. He had noticed a few on his arms and one on his cheek but he thought that was it. After all, he had scars in all futures so far. In this one his whole chest was covered in scar tissue, and his legs were in a similar state. By now he was almost naked and engaged in a heated snogging session. _

Unfortunately for him, Chione decided to skip the shagging scene that was about to come (A/N: Pun intended!) and the snogging session was replaced by future Draco and his wife coming out of the shower.

_The way they kissed, it seemed to Draco they were going to shag again but the bell rang and interrupted them. "God, how could I forget? Your parents said they would come over. Sorry baby, it totally slipped my mind", the blonde woman said. "It's okay love, I'll go open the door. Want me to tell them you're sleeping?", future Draco asked. "No... Yeah... It's not that I don't like them, they just... don't like **me**. They still haven't gotten over the fact that I'm not a witch.", she complained. "It's not you they don't like, like you said it's your lack of magic. They think you're a really nice girl and they know you love me. They've made remarkable progress, you can't deny that. Now I go open the door, you stay here and sleep for real if you want.", he said kissing her before making his way to the door. "I love you D.L.", she said and closed the door smiling._

"I married a Muggle? A MUGGLE? That beautiful woman, she... She's not a witch?", Draco shouted.

"No she isn't. She's a Muggle and you live with her in Muggle America. You and your family switched sides and went in hiding. You changed your names to William, Rebecca and Drake Lucas Isaacs. You took most of your money with you so you didn't need to work but your mother wanted to become a fashion designer. Through her you met Lilly Owens, a model. Four years later you married her and you had three daughters, triplets; Virginie Lilly, Carina Narcissa and Delphine Lucy. Your mother likes Muggles and their technology, your father still thinks they're inferior to wizards but he doesn't completely hate Lilly. Your mother dislikes her a little bit but that's only because she's the woman who "stole you away from her". But they both appreciate her for being your wife and having your children.", explained Chione.

"What do you mean? Why should they "appreciate her for being my wife"? Is it because of the scars?", he asked.

"No, it's because of what caused the scars. You're a werewolf Draco."

"WHAT? HOW?"

"One of the reasons your family changed sides was your condition. Voldemort wanted to punish your father for a mission he failed and had the werewolf Greyback attack you. Lilly loves you and has been incredibly accepting and open-minded during your relationship. Finding out your boyfriend is a wizard isn't such a disaster, on the contrary many people would think it was...cool. But having a boyfriend that could kill you and your children in a heartbeat without even realising it... Not many women would be able to deal with such thing. And Lilly isn't a witch so she can't really defend herself, which makes her choice to stand by you even more admirable.", she said.

"But... A Muggle? I'm a werewolf and I married a Muggle? Merlin!", Draco exclaimed.

"Lilly is a loving, devoted wife who loves you and your daughters more than anything. And trust me, being a werewolf is much better for someone like you with Veela blood. There is a potion that makes the werewolf be able to turn at will and not every full moon. There is no pain before, during or after the transformation and you still think as a human even in your wolf form. When the moon is full the urge to turn is strong but you can resist it. That potion was made milleniums ago but only those who are at least 1/8 Veela are affected by it."

"So... I'm more like an Animagus?"

"Yes. Think about it Draco, this possible future isn't as bad as you think it is. You're happy in this future, genuinely happy."

"What will happen next?"

"When your daughters are 12 years old Lilly will get pregnant again, this time with a boy you will name Lucas Draconis. Unlike the girls, he will inherit your lycanthropy but because of his Veela heritage things won't be that bad for him. Virginie will become a famous philanthropist in both worlds and an advocate of human rights in the Muggle world and the rights of various Beings as well as Centaurs in the Wizarding World. She will be a highly influential person and people -Muggles and Wizards alike- will remember her name centuries after her death. She will marry twice; the first time when she is 19 with a Muggleborn writer named Jermaine "J.J." Jones and the second with Angelo Zabini, the Minister of Magic in Italy. Her first husband will be killed but the second will die of natural causes. Virginie will have two daughters with Jermaine, Sandrine and Jocelyn and a son with Angelo, Blaise Draconis. Carina took over your mother's business and married 5 times, 4 with Muggles and the 5th time with a wizard, Constantine Snape. She had a son Eros from her first marriage and a daughter Serena Severina from her last marriage with Snape. Delphine became a Charms Mistress and married Ulysses Clearwater with whom she had twin sons, Jason and Perseus. Lucas will become a model like his mother and marry a Veela, Chrysalis. He will have two sons and four daughters; Adonis, Narcissus, Lilly, Chrysanthe, Aphrodite and Apollonia. You and your wife will stay happily married till the day she dies, one day after her 88th birthday and you will die the same day 21 years later. All of your children will also die of old age, the girls when they're 116 years old and Lucas when he's 112."

"Okay, I admit that this is the best future so far..."

"Ready to go to the next?"

"Uh, sure..."

* * *

**A/N: Lilly may be a Muggle, but don't underestimate her!**


	6. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hay guys, I have a problem. I still have 5 possible futures but I only have 4 women in mind and I want you to help me find the 5th. Because I'm a good person, I'll give spoilers to every person willing to help me. Here are some spoilers in advance about the 4 women I have chosen:**

**1) One of them is a Ravenclaw we don't know much about.  
2) Two of them are very smart and pretty Gryffindors.  
3) One of them is a Slytherin but much better than Pansy.**

**Please guys, review and tell me who you want!**


End file.
